Never Say Never
by JaliceObsessed
Summary: Alice was abused almost all her life. She thinks it's impossible for her to move forward. Never say never.


_I'm five again, scared and looking around anxiously. It's then that I look ahead of me and see what I've been dreading my nightmare would show me. In front of me is James, smiling and watching my face. _

_"You're such a beautiful little girl, Alice", he says to me, putting his hand up to my face and rubbing my chin with his thumb. He's still smiling while tears are threatening to fall down my face. He stifled a laugh at the look on my face; one of pure fear and anxiety. He removed his right hand from my face, putting his left hand up to my cheek. As he bent down to kiss me, I pulled back slightly and closed my eyes. Ignorning my attempts to ignore __him__, he put both hands up to my face and kissed me again. When he pulled away, he was left smiling again.  
_

I screamed, pulling myself out of the nightmare. Only seconds later, Carlisle and Esme ran into my room.

"Alice, hunny, what's wrong?" Esme asked, sitting on my bed and franticly pulling me into a hug. 

"I- I had a nightmare", I admitted, returning the hug and letting the tears fall.

"Of what?" she asked.

"Of _him_", she immediately knew who I was talking about, and started rubbing my back and holding me closer. The tears came harder this time, and I couldn't hold in the gasps that came from my mouth every now and then.

After Esme had comforted me for a little while, I decided that I wanted to go back to sleep.

"Goodnight, hunny", she said before walking out with Carlisle and closing the door.

In the morning, I got out of bed and stretched before getting dressed and walking downstairs. I walked into the kitchen like nothing had happened last night, sitting at the kitchen table and rubbing my eyes sleepily. 

"Good morning, Alice. Did you sleep okay?" Esme asked. 

"Yeah", I yawned and had trouble breathing because I was suddenly in the air. I realized that it was Emmett, seemingly trying to restrict my air supply.

"Emmett, put her down before you kill her", Esme reprimanded. I was quickly placed on the ground, catching my breath.

"Sorry, Ali", Emmett said, partially laughing. After breakfast that morning, I waved goodbye to Carlisle as he left for work. Like Esme, he had asked me if I slept okay. I like how worried they are about me sometimes, but I really just wish I wasn't like this anymore. Constantly worried, cautious, anxious, everything that's wrong with me.

Later that night, much to my dismay, I had another nightmare. 

_Now, at the age of seven, I watched as James lowered me onto my bed. He hovered over me, lowering down to kiss me. I whimpered, hoping that this would all be over soon. I knew what was coming. My shirt was half-way up my body, and James was smiling while his hand ran slowly and gently up the side of my body that was exposed. I was crying, just like always. _

This time, instead of screaming, I woke up and immediately started crying. I must have been pretty loud because Carlisle burst through the door. At first, I was scared because I hadn't realized who it was, but when I saw that it was Carlisle I relaxed slightly. He pulled me up and into a hug as I cried into his shoulder. Esme came in then, coming to sit next to Carlisle and rub my back. She started whispering reassuring words to me.

**Esme  
**

"This has happened two nights in a row" I reminded Carlisle. We had just left Alice's room after she had woken up from another nightmare, and I was really starting to worry about her. This wasn't the first time she's had nightmares about _him_, but it's never happened more than one night in a row. 

"I know, Esme. But I just don't know what to do. We should probably go back to the therapist tomorrow to see if she can help", Carlisle was right, but I know for a fact that Alice isn't going to go there so easily. She's told me that the therapy did help when she went there twice a week, but now she feels like she doesn't need it anymore. I just hope that the therapist can give her some advice on how to deal with her nightmares.


End file.
